


Booty and the Beast

by sendosenpai



Series: Twilight Crack [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella's dad has got in goin' on, Charlie likes it, Crack, Crack Relationships, Jacob has to strip to show Charlie he's a wolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai
Summary: When Jacob goes to Charlie in Breaking Dawn to reveal himself as a werewolf, things get a little... spicy.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Charlie Swan
Series: Twilight Crack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937887
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Booty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadelinha_do_edward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadelinha_do_edward/gifts).



Jacob knew what had to be done. For Charlie, for Bella, but most importantly… for Renesmee - the newborn baby he was seeing.

Standing in front of Chief Swan’s house, his hand trembled, but summoning up what ounce of courage and determination he still had, he rang the doorbell.

His heart hammered uncontrollably as Charlie opened the door, whistling the tune of Baby Shark. Ah, Jacob’s girlfriend’s favourite song. It gave him strength. 

“Jacob,” said the old guy cheerfully, “What’s up kiddo?”

Normally Jacob would quip something hilarious like ‘the SKY’ and the two men would splutter with laughter and finger gun, but not today. Twas too serious an occasion today.

Charlie frowned too, sensing the tension (the SEXUAL tension, that is).

Jacob bit his pouty lips. Charlie licked his own. Jacob’s heart stuttered. He was once again overwhelmed by his deep feelings of adoration and lust for the foxy daddy. Charlie had this effect on him for some reason. The pull was even stronger than it was his with his girlfriend, stronger than with Bella. He wondered why. But no, his current relationship was too healthy and new for him to ruin it now. With the girl’s _grandfather_ no less.

“I have to show you something,” said Jacob huskily, dramatically looking away.

“Show me everything,” Charlie encouraged, glancing at the young boy’s delicious abs visible even through his shirt.

Jacob closed his eyes and started unlacing his trainers.

Charlie stared. He’d thought about it sure, but he still wasn’t expecting THIS? Was it legal? Yes, he figured, Jacob was of legal age and he himself was Chief of the Popo anyway so whatevs. And Bella didn’t want Jake for herself, so it wasn’t like he was a man stealer.

“Wait,” he said hurriedly. “Let me -um- grab something.”

He disappeared into the house, emerging only minutes later, carrying a stereo.

“Now go,” he ordered with a sexy dominance that made Jacob’s pulse race, pressing play.

‘WAP’ by Cardi B blasted in full volume.

Jacob kicked off his trainers, and pulled off his Teen Wolf themed socks, revealing his thick feet and wriggly toes with yellow toenails that needed cutting.

Charlie readied his mind (and of course, his body) for what came next.

Jacob slowly unbuttoned his top, his fingers tracing his own chest as he did so, moving his shoulders sexily to shrug off his shirt as Charlie hooted.

He unbuckled his belt, smouldering eyes looking into Charlie’s, and then in one quick motion tossed the belt to the side.

His hands ran up and down his jeans, fiddling with the button playfully, a finger tracing the zip.

Charlie’s cheeks flushed a deep fuchsia colour as Jacob twisted his Herculean bod, hips swaying to the music, undoing the fastenings to release his jeans. They fell to the floor, revealing a tanned, muscular, sexy boy – no, MAN – in tight Scooby Doo underwear.

Charlie gasped. He couldn’t help it. Jacob’s ass was so – so – ROTUND. And bouncy. You could play trampolining with your action figures on that ass. And his penis?? SOOOO well-endowed. This bulge was bulging indeed, there was no denying it. What was there left to do but to cherish and worship it in all its bulging glory?

He tossed some one-dollar notes at Jacob, finger-gunning to the beat as he did so.

And now – the climax, the best moment. Was he ready? Yes. It had been long enough. Plus, Charlie hadn’t had too much experience in gay sex, so this would be both different and fun. He’d had a one-time-only hot and heavy romp session with Billy once but they’d both said ‘no homo’ before and after so it didn’t really count. And it would be interesting to see how Jacob compared to his father.

He squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the big reveal at the end. When he opened them again, Jacob was gone!! There was just a huge wolf in his place. How strange.

“Jacob?” said Charlie uncertainly.

The wolf howled.

“JACOB?” Charlie roared, looking around for the cheeky boi playing hide-and-seek for some reason, leaving this handsome doggie in his place.

The wolf nudged Charlie’s ass with its snout. Charlie gasped. This wolf’s ass cheeks… were so bouncy… could it BE?? The wolf nodded its head gravely. It was true, the wolf WAS Jacob. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

The wolf morphed. It was Jacob, standing before him. Naked as the day he was born. Sexy as the day he turned legal. He plucked a leaf and used it to unsuccessfully cover his engorged manhood, looking like a statue of a Greek god (a sexy one like Apollo).

“J-J-Jacob?” stammered Charlie, eyes wide, “You turned into a werewolf? But it’s 3 o’clock during the day, and the next full moon isn’t for weeks?”

“Do not ask questions I cannot answer,” Jacob said, advancing forward. Proceeding straight into Charlie’s heart.

“Wolf or man, I will accept you. It ain’t bestiality if the beast can talk,” Charlie winked at Y/N.

“You will?” gasped Jacob. So this was where Bella got her love of mythical beasts from. But beyond that, what did Charlie mean when he said he would accept him?? Was it as a friend? Or – did he dare think it? - as a ... LOVER?

“Come with me, boy. You have the right to remain silent… but I think I’ll have you making noises all night,” Charlie winked at him first with the left eye, then (for emphasis) with the right eye too.

As a lover it was. Jacob felt like the living embodiment of the monkey emoji. A naked monkey emoji with a big aubergine that was ready for some raindrops.

“I’m dating someone sir,” Jacob unwillingly confessed, “your newborn granddaughter that you don’t even know about yet. I maybe shouldn’t have told you about her but oh well.”

Charlie stared and stared for some time. Then he burst out laughing, holding his side as he guffawed.

“What a lad! Dating three generations! A real DOG I might say,” he gave him a double-thumbs up and goofy smile.

Jacob laughed along with him, feeling a newfound sense of inner peace. He’d thought Renesmee was the one, that he’d imprinted on her, but no. It was Charlie!!! How had he not seen this before? When he’d first met Charlie he’d not been a wolf so he wasn’t able to imprint the usual way. He’d been so focused on Bella, and then her daughter, he hadn’t realised the only reason that attraction existed was because of their genetic connection to Charlie! He had perhaps subconsciously refused to believe it, certain that he was straight. But now, he could no longer deny it. He loved Charlie as deeply as Sam loved Emily, or Quill loved the two-year-old he was dating. He smiled as he followed Charlie inside the house, tossing away the leaf he was covering his penis with.

-

They awoke to a sharp rapping on the door.

“FBI OPEN UP,” shouted a voice outside.

“They must have heard about me and Renesmee,” gasped Jacob, “but how?”

Charlie cackled evilly. Jacob’s orbs widened – could it be?

“AHAHAHAHA! Yes, it was I along!” said Charlie gleefully, “date _MY_ newborn granddaughter will you?”

“But- but – we - I -,” yelped Jacob. He had _imprinted_ on Charlie, did that mean nothing to the man?

“What we had was sexy, you’re _almost_ as good a lay as your dad, but I refuse to let my grandbaby be with a man with no stable job or financial security. You don’t even have a degree! I always keep a wire inside my asshole, just in case I need it for emergencies you know. And when you said you were dating a newborn, well they heard,” Charlie smiled smugly as the FBI agents broke down the door.

“A wire?” gasped Jacob, “but I would have seen that when we – oh no… wait a second.”

Jacob smacked his head. Of course he wouldn’t have seen! Last night, he’d been the power bottom, and Charlie had topped! AHHH! To think- the Alpha of the Wolf-Pack hadn’t Alpha’d in the bedroom for _one_ night and this was happening. A man’s destiny of being either an Alpha or a Beta was pre-decided by nature, and _this_ was why no mortal should ever disrupt nature’s plans.

“Now begone, nonce,” Charlie waved his hand and the FBI agents took Jacob away, as he struggled and squirmed.

Smoking a cigar, Charlie looked out of the window. Now to capture the other pedophile – Edward…

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends pls comment and kudos even if you hate it


End file.
